Nobody
by InsaneDevilhatesInsaneAngel
Summary: Roxas thinks Nobody is his only company. Axel thinks otherwise. Based off a poem. Might continue, might not.(if continued will change to T)


**I know, I know... Update something else, but... This one-shot came to me from mien sister's poetry book... So, yeah, the king isn't being nearly as awesomely majestic and all... Besides, I gotta do some stuff.**

**_Poem_**

_Writing_

Normal_  
_

* * *

**NOBODY**

_**Nobody loves me,**_

_**Nobody cares,**_

_**Nobody picks me peaches and pears.**_

_**Nobody offers me candy and Coke,**_

_**Nobody listens and laughs at my jokes.**_

_**Nobody helps me when I get into a fight,**_

_**Nobody does all my homework at night.**_

_**Nobody misses me,**_

_**Nobody cries,**_

_**Nobody thinks I'm a wonderful guy.**_

_**So if you ask me who's my best friend- in a whiz-**_

_**I'll stand up and tell you that NOBODY is.**_

~~xoxo~~~

_Stand up, take a look around. It's an empty, pitch black dorm- it's my home. The black furniture, the bare walls, it all reflects my heart. Nobody comes, and only I go. This is my dorm- I'm the only one in the boys' dormitory who doesn't share one. But that's fine with me- they don't mind and neither do I._

_Heh, now look at me, chattin' away to Nobody- but that's fine with you, right? I mean, you are my best bud and all._

_School should start soon- great, another day of college. I forgot to do my homework- but that's all right. They don't care, so neither do I._

_Walk out the door, out the empty dorms. To the crowded halls and into the nearly empty classroom. Look around- this is science with Professor Axel. The light shines through the windows, open wide, onto the red furniture- the room looks as if it's on fire._

_Heh, I should shut up now. People are filing into the classroom. Professor should be in right... About... There he is- the tall dude who looks like his hair is on fire._

_Of course, you won't be able to stay here for long 'cuz more people are coming in- aaand, you're gone. For now./_

Roxas looked up from his notebook as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of afternoon classes.

"Okay, then, class. I've noticed in the past week that some of you don't seem to take me seriously due to the fact that I am only a few years older than most of you- in fact, there is one person in this class who is older than me!" Roxas sighed, knowing what he was talking about. Axel was only 22- four years older than Roxas.

"- that I just want to help you learn." Uh-oh. See, children? Thinking is bad, bad, bad! "So, I would like to request that you at least try your best on your assignment. Speaking of which, would you all turn to page 790 in your textbooks and do the lab?"

Roxas was finished by the time the bell rang, and he went to his dorm again. He only had one class in the afternoon. When he got there, he went to grab his notebook and write to 'Nobody' again, but found it was gone. He specifically remembered having it in scie- oh... Roxas slowly made his way back to the science room, only to find Axel waiting in the doorway reading... Roxas'... Notebook...

"Hey, Roxy. I noticed the poem at the beginning of your journal," he said, smiling. Roxas looked down. "Don't you know how it ends? It's by one of my favorite authors, believe it or not." Roxas dared a glance up and saw something in Axel's eyes. The younger on jumped when the professor wrapped a friendly arm around him. "Nobody seems like pretty boring company, unable to reply and all," the professor began, "so how about you come hang out with me'n my pals tonight?"

Roxas' blinked owlishly, processing the question as a small smile spread across his face."That is, if 'Nobody' doesn't mind." Roxas chuckled at this.

"Oh, he'll get over it. After all, he abandoned me today," Roxas replied, smiling for once.

"Great! I'll stop by in an hour!" Roxas took his notebook and went back to his dorm, before he began writing again.

/_Stand up, take a look around. Isn't my room so dull? All the black furniture, Don't you thing mahogany would go best with the white? Maybe I'll hang up some picture frames and make it a little more cozy in here- I don't think I'll be the only one- other than Nobody- in here anymore._

_Oh! Sorry, Nobody! It's just... Well... Oh! Do you hear that knocking? Must be Axel... See ya! Or not, they don't mind and neither do I./_

~~xoxo~

**_But yesterday night I got quite a scare,_**

**_I woke up and Nobody just WASNT THERE._**

**_I called out and reached out for Nobody's hand,_**

**_In the darkness where nobody usually stands._**

**_Then I poked through the house, in each cranny and nook,_**

**_But I found SOMEBODY each place that I looked._**

**_I searched till I'm tired, and now with the dawn,_**

**_There's no doubt about it-_**

**_Nobody's GONE- _**

**_poem by Shel Silverstein_**.

'Nobody'.


End file.
